Typical bearing lubrication systems for gas turbine engines utilize heat exchangers to absorb heat from oil that is recirculated through the system once the oil is delivered to the bearings. Heat absorbed from the oil by the heat exchanger in those systems is transferred to either air passing through the gas turbine engine or fuel injected into the gas turbine engine. Those systems are difficult to integrate into gas turbine engines producing propulsive thrust at supersonic speeds because the temperature of the air passing through the gas turbine engine and the temperature of the fuel injected into the gas turbine engine is often higher than the bearings can withstand in normal operating conditions. In view of the difficulty inherent in recirculating systems, providing a bearing lubrication system for a gas turbine engine producing propulsive thrust at supersonic speeds that does not utilize recirculated oil remains an area of interest.